Beautiful Hair
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Inspired by artwork of vaguelycitrusy on Tumblr. - Jean-Luc's thoughts are distracted by how lovely Beverly's hair is as they lay next to each other by the campfire in Attached. Double shot. Second shot their mental conversation walking with Riker through the halls. - edited & republished from my Tumblr


A/N: I wrote this inspired by a drawing by tumblr user vaguelycitrusy - one of Jean-Luc touching Beverly's ponytail as they lay together by the campfire in Attached.

Verbal dialogue in the last part is not my own devising - that belongs to Paramount & writer Nick Sagan. I just tried to fill in the blanks their mental conversation left.

-edited & republished from my tumblr-

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Beverly lay on the ground, waiting for sleep to catch up with her exhausted body. They'd been walking all day with nothing to eat. Listening, she heard him lie down beside her. She didn't offer any objection, enjoying the feeling of security that even after how confusing their conversation had just been and how she'd ended it, he still had her back.

 _What was that?_ She thought, her eyes snapping open.

 _Sorry,_ came the reply a few moments later.

 _It's okay,_ she thought, keeping her eyes open. She could feel his breath tickle her neck ever so slightly. _Jean-Luc?_

 _You have beautiful hair,_ he thought.

 _Beautiful? I'm filthy-_

 _You have beautiful hair,_ it came again. Beverly hesitated, trying to anticipate what his next move was going to be.

 _It'll feel nicer when I've had a shower,_ she projected at the sensation of his fingertips brushing against her ponytail.

 _Of course, sorry,_ he projected, removing his hand. _You have beautiful hair._ It was a whisper, like his breath still on her neck.

 _You're breathing down my neck,_ she thought, shuffling on the ground to get a little more comfortable. She was thankful for the dim firelight, that hopefully he wouldn't see how he was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Also, since he was behind her, he couldn't see the blush rising in her cheeks. But it wasn't the time or the place for that sort of thing.

 _Sorry,_ came again. It stopped. But she could still feels his eyes on her. _Such… beautiful hair…_ Images danced before her mind's eye, memories, dreams, hopes. She was silent, watching, listening, as Jean-Luc's mind went on. _I wish for something I dare not have…_ There was a face with this thought, someone Beverly recognised as an old friend of Jean-Luc's, from well before she'd known him. _I don't want to ruin this._ Memories of their breakfasts together, laughing at some joke she'd made. She couldn't remember that day exactly. She was surprised he could. Then her, just a few moments before...

 _And now we're friends._

Hours went by, and he eventually drifted into dreams. After a few minutes, she decided to leave those to his privacy, withdrawing from their connection to her own mind. But she could still hear their whisper as she tried to ignore them.

 _Me… he… Jean-Luc… Why didn't he tell me he_ is _in love with me?…_ She blinked away a tear. _The dust,_ she chided to herself, rubbing it away. _I'm tired. I should get some rest._

* * *

Beverly and Jean-Luc walked down the halls from the transporter room, Riker following at their heels. She did her best not to distract him as Riker gave a brief report.

 _Do you want to have dinner tonight?_ they projected simultaneously.

 _Jean-Luc?_

 _Beverly?!_

They exchanged glances of surprise.

 _Well, I suppose great minds do think alike!_ she joked.

He grinned and laughed. She laughed with him.

"Did I miss something?" Riker asked in confusion.

"Of course, of course! You're absolutely right!" he said aloud to her.

 _What do you say?_ she asked via their mental link.

 _Why not make it my quarters?_

 _Alright!_ She was distracted with thoughts of what the evening would be, how formal a dinner Jean-Luc was planning.

 _Yes, that one,_ he projected into her thoughts when she was considering a particular dress.

 _Jean-Luc!_ She turned to him, unaware he'd been listening to her thoughts.

 _At least it'll save you worrying later._

 _True, and now I'll have more time for a nice long shower beforehand, so you can see how nice my hair_ actually _is!_

 _You have beautiful hair._

She sighed happily, walking on, Riker giving them a strange look from behind their backs.


End file.
